Corpse Party Truth or Dare!
by blueallstar01
Summary: Based off TheOddKid's! Heyy.. TRUTH OR DARE TIME! Mostly T But slight M. First fanfic in forever! READ IF YA DARE. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello, WELCOME :D

I am blueallstar01, making a Corpse Party truth or dare based off of theoddkid's.

Me: Hello there, Corpse Party people.

Yoshiki: ..

Yuka: HELP ME! I WAS KIDNAPPED!

Satoshi: Uh.. Yuka? We weren't kidnapped another earthquake transported us

here.

Ayumi: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?

Me: Hello, Just call me N-Senpai.

Cruxy: I am the co host call me A-Senpai.

Me: WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?

Mayu: Not me..

Morshige: Same as Mayu's.

Ms. Yui: I haven't played that since college.

Yoshiki: Maybe I will.

Everyone else: !? WHHHHHAAAATTT

Me: That's surprising. WELL Writer's Power!

Ayumi: I already have a loophole for that. Rewriting and hacking.

Me: I have a loophole for that. It's this chainsaw. its a giant's chainsaw.

I got my friend who's a giant to help me. If you dare loophole this fanfic, I WILL make

him kill you.

Everyone: GOT IT!

Me: Well me and Cruxy have a few truths and dares.. teheehee But I'll let the reviewers send some truths and dares.

Cruxy: Okay, I'll do the first dare for Ayumi. Who is your crush? AFTER Heavenly Host please.

Ayumi: *gulps* Uh.. Uh.. SATOSHI!

Satoshi: Blushes*

Naomi: Sends a glare to Ayumi* .

Seiko: OOOOOH.. PLOTTWIST :D

Mayu: Wow it isn't.. *Morshige covers her mouth*

Yoshiki: *Makes an uh.. face*

Ms. Yui: Wow and we teamed up to make him scared..

Random Fat Person who wants to show his junk: Hi ladies..

Ayumi: AHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!

Mayu: UHHH MORSHIGE!

Naomi: *Hides her face in Satoshi's chest*

Satoshi: *Makes an uh.. face*

Random Fat Person: Comes near Ayumi.. and at the last second,

Yoshiki: *Pushes Ayumi to the side and punches the Random Fat Person*

Ayumi: Thank You! *Hugs Yoshiki*

Ayumi's Thoughts: Ugh.. can I really tell them the truth?

Ms. Yui: Bravo! BRAVO!

Seiko: Hehehehe... LOVEBIRDS!

Yoshiki and Ayumi: SHUT UP! I dont't like her/him!

Satoshi: Really..

Mayu: Yeah really..

Me: REALLY? Well NEXT Dare is for Seiko! 7 minutes of heaven time..

WITH Naomi!

Seiko: YAYAYAYAY! *Drags Naomi to closet*

Me: NO NO NOT THAT ONE PLEASE!

Seiko: Uh.. what the heck is this..

Me: My sister is so gonna kill me!

Naomi: HELP! I'm about to be kissed in a closet where

some girl has a shrine for this.. DUDE!

7 minutes later..

Cruxy: I'm being quiet. NEXT! OKay now a truth, for Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: What the heck is my truth.?

Me: How many times have you said I love/like you in Heavenly Host?

Yoshiki: *Blushes*

All the girls: WHHHAAAATTTT?

Ayumi: What.. DO YOU MEAN?

Yoshiki: Well.. when you fell in the pool.. Uh

Me: Fake things that happened also known as bad things count toO!

Yoshiki: I said it.. *Kisses Ayumi*

Girls: OOOOOH! AWWWWW *Makes googly eyes*

Me: THAT's enough now.

Satoshi and Morshige: WE VOLUNTEER TO seperate them!

Me: Go ahead!

Ayumi: *Blushes*

Yoshiki: "I..love you"

Ayumi: ..

Me: UH Maybe we should continue this another time?

Cruxy: SEND IN Truths and Dares! QUUUIIIICK!

Author's Note: I had fun writing this! Please review and give out some truth and dares!

Question of the Day: What is your favourite pokemon? (If you have one)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, I am writing this before any reviews, but adding more later on.**

Me: WELL.. I have a dare.. for a few people about the same thing.

Cruxy: Yoshiki, we all know you sing. SIIING ANYTHING BY HEDLEY!

The Girls: Faints*

Well.. Yoshiki sang

"

Everybody said, you better stay in school,

Get a real job, boy, don't be a fool,

Burn that guitar, you can never be a star,

I can, I can, I can, so

A thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,

I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,

I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud,

I can, I can, I can, so

Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na

Wear my heart on my fist take

You by surprise fighter,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything

(hahaha okay, okay, okay)

Be a movie star or rock a main stage,

An Xbox tester, or an astronaut in space,

If they tell you that you can't,

You can shove it in their face,

I can, I can, I can, so

A hundred thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,

I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,

I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud,

I can, I can, I can, so

Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na

Wear my heart on my fist take

You by surprise fighter,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can do anything,

Never try, never win, never get a break,

You miss a hundred percent of the shots

You never take,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh [3x]

Everybody said boy, don't go any higher,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,

Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na

Wear my heart on my fist take

You by surprise fighter,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything

Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na

Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,

Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything

"

Me: *Opens Jaw*

Ayumi: Holy shit.. THAT WAS AMAZING SINGING..

Cruxy: Moving on.. *coughs* Ayumi.. Care to sing one of these choices?

Me: Ordinary Day, A Thousand Years or Miles.

Ayumi said

"

Hmm

Take my hand.. Live while you can..

"

Then sang:

"Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by.

Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, He was looking to the sky.

And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize

That everyday he finds

Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand..

*Looks at Yoshiki*

*Yoshiki's jaw drops*

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

And you'd swear those words could heal.

And as I looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine.

And I know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.

As I wake in bed

And the boy, that ordinary boy

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as I looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

In the palm of your hand,

In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day

Just trying to get by.

Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky...

Me: AMAZING.. Kareoke EPISODES ARE AWESOME.. TEHHEHEHEH

Cruxy: TIME for evil kareoke time!

Yoshiki: Evil? Didn't that already happen..

Cruxy: 10x more evil.

Satoshi: This dosen't sound great

Yuka: Hehehhee..

Cruxy: Yuka dares you to sing Barbie Girl in a dress.. Wait Yuka reads too much fanfiction.

Me: We're copying someone else.. WHAT ABOUT.. Hm.. AHAHHAHAHA Story of my Life?

Satoshi: ONE D! WHHHYYYY..

He said:

"

Story of my life,

Just Kill Me Now.

I don't wanna.. sing this

STUPID SONG!

"

Then he finally sang:

"

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones

Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The ground beneath my feet is open wide

The way that I been holding on too tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change

Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill

Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The fire beneath my feet is burning bright

The way that I been holding on so tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around

But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

"

Then he stopped.

"That's all I remember after listening to the radio."

Me: Good Enough.

Mayu: She was a Sk8er boi, she said see ya later boi, he wasn't good enough

for her.

Morshige: Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar.. Does your pretty face see

what he's worth..

Yuka: WOW my turn time? Hmm, What about I'm Yours?

She sang:

"

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

"

Me: We're supposed to be doing Truth or Dare!

Cruxy: Yeaaaa... Well Yoshiki I dare you sing the song to the girl you like

you would do to propose to them..

Yoshiki: My throat hurts.. maybe later?

Mayu: WE should do requested ones now!

Me: Book of Shadows.. lelellelelll

Cruxy: Satoshi.. what happened in Ms. Yui's apartment?

Ms. Yui: WHHAAAAAT...! Dang this is why stupid perverts and cameramen

shouldn't be coming in and video taping us! WE WEREN'T ACTING q.q

Satoshi: Well, just to be honest she mistaked me for her first love

and hugged me. That's it.

Everyone: WHAAAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE.

Ms. Yui: I believe I was drunk and sick.

Ayumi: Uh.. boring dare much? I dare Mayu to play the pocky game

with Morshige!

Morshige and Mayu: *Blushes*

5 minutes later..

Yoshiki: YOU GUYS LITTERALLY TAKE FOREVER..

Yuka: Was that litterally 5 minutes?

Me: Moving on.. MOTORRRBOAT TIME.. OH GAWD THIS IS HORRIBLE.

Cruxy: SEIKO JUST DO IT TO NAOMI ALREADY

*Censored*

Me: Barfs..

Yoshiki: *Nosebleeds*

Ayumi: *Slaps him in the face*

Satoshi: *Glares at Seiko*

Me: OOh.. a truth! Naomi are you still clueless

of Seiko's feelings?

Naomi: I NEVER WAS! I just didn't want to break our friendship and pretended

she was never a lesbian.

Seiko: HEYYY!

Me: Lol.. Well I have another dare.. wow Skymilotic these dares are extreme *Nosebleeds*

Me: AYUMI, This Flying Milotic wants you to give a lapdance to Yoshiki

Ayumi and YoshikI: *Blushes*

Ayumi: Well.. uhhhhh...

Me: DO it now or a twist..

Ayumi: YES! But then she backed out on the last second..

Me: OK ADDED TWIST, YOSHIKI HAS TO TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF WHILE DOING IT!

Yoshiki: NO!

Me: Nevermind! Shirt and Pants! Okay TIME TO ACTIVATE Writer's Power!

Yuka: This litterally turned into a lemon..

Ayumi: *Gives Yoshiki a lapdance* But Midway, she falls on his lap and feels something.. quite

unusual..

Yoshiki: *HAS A BONER*

Mayu: GOD.. THIS TURNED INTO PORN..

Morshige: Lemme censor this..

Ms. Yui: I blame Ayumi for sticking up so many times, that's how Yoshiki fell in love before

they got into Class 2-9.

Satoshi: Blame the cigaretes!

Me: Hmm.. Ok Writer's Power! Puts Yoshiki's pants back on but he gets wet.

Cruxy: O.o

Yoshiki: What the fuck.

Yuka: *Covers her eyes*

Me: Wow reviews turned this into such a perverted chapter.

Cruxy: Anyways.. Next up.. N-Senpai! (WHY DID I SAY SENPAI q.q)

Me: Yea?

Cruxy: Dare is for Mayu use writer's power to choose a guy for this one.. *whispers*

Me: KK..

Satoshi: *Gets Blindfolded*

Me: *Whispers* Mayu put lipstick/makeup on him!

Mayu: YAYYAY!

Mayu: *Puts on both*

Me: Meh, EVEN BETTER :D

Mayu: Yay..

Satoshi: I am not satisfied..

Cruxy: Well.. *coughs* YOSHIKI TIME TO SING!

Yoshiki: K.. Let me get ready..

He sang:

It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,

No one will know oh oh oh,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

[x2:]

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Me: xD your really gonna sing that to.. *Yoshiki punches N-Senpai*

Me: OUCH! Well.. because of writer's power, your now stuck in a cage with my giant friend,

and HE HAS A CHAIIINSAW..

Yoshiki: Meh, worth it.

Ayumi: *Blushes* I'm so jealous! That girl is very lucky..

Everyone but Ayumi and Yoshiki: *whispers*

Satoshi: She really is clueless.. IS SHE?

Me: Yep.

Everyone else: *Faints*

Ayumi: What the heck are you guys gossiping about!

Me: UH.. Oh just about those guys at that culture festival you guys were at..

you know the one who tried to sexually harrass you..

Ayumi: Don't you dare speak of that again.

Cruxy: ooh Okay Ms. Kishinuma *gulps* I MEAN Ms. Shinozaki*

Everyone But Ayumi and Cruxy: *Makes a uh.. look*

YoshikI: HELLO? DOES ANYONE SEE ME! I'm BEING chased by a giant with a chainsaw!

Me: Uh.. should I tell him?

Everyone: ABOUT WHAT?

Me: That's a toy but it looks real.

Everyone: *facepalm*

Me: I COULD MAKE IT REAL JUST SO YA GUYS KNOW..

Cruxy: ENOUGH FOR NOW..

**Remember, READ REVIEW AND SEND TRUTHS/DARES**

**Question of the Day: What is your favourite harem anime?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, guys! It's the morning and I have a bunch

of truths and dares, mainly from guests.

Me: THIS.. IS.. UH.. WUT.. THE.. FRICK..

Yoshiki: What..?

Me: YOSHIKI IS SO JEALOUS.. :O CRUXY YOU GOTTA PLAY THIS GAME..

Cruxy: OMFG ITS SACHIKO's BIRTHDAYYY.. Hey it's a Harem!

Yoshiki: *Blushes* DID YOU HAVE TO SCREAM IT OUT LOUD q.q

Ayumi: Can we get on with the truths and dares?

Me: Oh yeh.. well after these truths and dares I have something evil.. *Laughs evilly*

Mayu: Dosen't sound good... MORSHIGE! *Jumps into his arms*

Satoshi: GET A ROOM!

Me: Well.. Hehe This Akemi is having a nosebleed daring Kizami to kiss Morshige.

Morshige: HE ISN'T EVEN HERE..

Me: That's the magical part. *Claps Hands*

Kizami: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?

Me: *Claps Hands*

Mayu: WHAT THE HELL!? THEIR KISSING.

Me: *Claps Hands* *Milk Carton falls over Morshige's head*

Morshige: Well at least he gave me milk..

Kizami: GIIIIMMMEEEE SOMEEEEEE D:

Everyone but Kizami: NO!

Me: *Claps Hands*

Cruxy: Hmm.. *Wolf Growls* OOOOHHHH... Seiko KISSS AYUUUUMMIII oh and Yoshiki come in front.

Yoshiki: *Faints*

Satoshi: YOOOSHIIIKIIIIII!

Yuka: N-senpai! BRING MIKI HEERRREE PLEEAAASEEE..

Me: Done. *Claps Hands*

"Ouch"

Miki: BIGGGG BROTHER! WHO DID THIS TO YOU.. *Shakes Him*

Yoshiki: I'm not going on with the dare.

Me: Fine then, I'll tell everyone why you were so mad about the harem on Sachiko's Birthday.

Yoshiki: Nevermind.

A little later..

Me: That was quite horrifying..

Seiko: Sorry NAOMI!

Naomi: I'm not mad..

Seiko: YAY! *Hugs Naomi*

Me: Naomi do you like Seiko?

Naomi: HUH? Well uh..

Satoshi: I'll answer that.

Me: SHUT UP!

Naomi: *Gulps* AS a friend and just a friend.

Seiko: Oh...

Naomi: Sorry I'm just not a lesbian.

Me: I need a good anime, because of writer's power you can't gimme any suggestions q.q

Cruxy: Just Watch that Pet anime I told you about

Me: NO! ME NEED HAREM q.q GO watch Boku no Pico :3 didn't watch it yet but uh..

Cruxy: EW NO THAT's THE WORST ANIME EVER! PICO IS GAY T_T

Me: OOH This'll be funny.. Mayu Give Yoshiki a lap dance while Morshige watches tied

to a chair..

Ayumi: *Glares* N!

Me: N-SENPAI!

Ayumi: NO.

Me: *claps hands*

30 seconds later..

Ayumi: *Storms out*

Yoshiki: Hey WAIT! AYUMI..

Me: Uh.. let's give them alone time?

Ayumi: HOW COULD YOU GO ON LIKE THAT..

Yoshiki: It was a dare.. and he used Writer's power to posess us..

Ayumi: *Hugs him* DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT EVER!

Yoshiki: I promise.

Me: *Drops Popcorn*

Miki: YOU SIR.. ARE VERY SICK..

Me: But it's entertaining! And at least Yoshiki didn't do it on purpose..

Cruxy: Hehehe Yuka who is your crush!

Me: *claps hands, posesses Yuka*

Yuka: Seiko's Brother! I forgot his name though..

Me: *Jaw Drops*

Seiko: *Giggles*

Everyone Else: WUUUT!

Ayumi: Hey, what's going on?

Yoshiki: Yeah, I'd like to know..

Me: Moving on..

Ayumi: HEY!

Me: Cruxy saids we should do a game of League! If you don't know what League of Legends is..

SKIP THIS PART! Or search it up and maybe watch a full game!

Cruxy: These are roles and teams..

Blue Team (A.K.A Survivors Team)

Yoshiki- Talon (Jungle)

Ayumi - Katarina (Mid)

Yuka - Annie (Top)

Satoshi - Ezreal (ADC Bot)

Naomi - Sona (Support Bot)

Purple Team (The Dead Team)

Ms. Yui: Uh this is my first game..

Me: Don't worry..

Ms. Yui - Fiora (Top) WITH HEADMISTRESS SKIN!

Morshige - Ziggs (Mid)

Seiko - Jinx (ADC Bot)

Mayu - Karma (Support Bot)

Sachiko (Just so they have a not super sad reason their dead) - Karthus (Jungle)

Me: Start!

Blue Team:

Yoshiki: LEASH PLEASE!

Ayumi: Donee!

Yuka: I'll come help!

Satoshi: I'll watch over your red!

Naomi: I'll ward the river..

Purple Team:

Sachiko: LEASH ME OR ELSE.. HAAHAHAHAHAAAA

Everyone but Ms. Yui: Coming!

Ms. Yui: I'll check your red and ward it!

All:

Yoshiki comes over to Sachiko's red a.s.a.p and steals it, then he finds Sachiko.

FIRST BLOOD!

Purple Team:

Mayu: This'll be a long and boring game..

30 minutes later..

BLUE TEAM VICTORY!

Yoshiki: *Hugs Ayumi*

Ayumi: *Blushes*

Everyone: *Makes Wolf Howls*

Me: Hehehe..

Cruxy: That's all for now!

Me: SEND IN MORE TRUTHS/DARES!

Author's Note: Was that short?

Question of the day: What type of anime would you like to be in (Harem, Slice of Life, School, etc)


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHAHAHAAAAA, Talking with cruxy to start tha next chapter!**

* * *

Me: YUUUKA, you finally get a date! I MEAN DARE!

Yuka: NOOOOO... I THOUGHT I WAS THE LUCKY ONE!

Cruxy: TIME TO LICK SATOSHI! BwAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA

Yuka: AHH! YOUR LIKE KIZAMI!

Satoshi: Come here Yuka..

Yuka: NOO THAT'll MAKE HIM WRITERS POWER EVEN MORE D:

Ayumi: It's okay.. it isn't as bad as you think..

Yuka: Then.. I'll get this over with..

Satoshi: *Moans*

Naomi: PERV!

Seiko: Ooh.. ME LIKEEEY!

Me: So.. YOSHIKI, what do you like best about Ayumi?

Mayu: Hehehe..

Naomi: Teheeheeheehaw!

Ayumi: *Just Blushes*

Seiko: *Teases Ayumi with her tongue*

Yoshiki: Well honestly.. I haven't given it much thought.. at all..

Ayumi: *Closes her eyes, stands on her toes wraps her arms around Yoshiki's neck, and makes out with him*

The guys and Seiko: *Makes Wolf-Calls*

Me; Why do I have such pleasure in wolf-calls..

Cruxy: O.o

Another Random Fat Guy: *Wolf-Calls and swings his *censored* *

Ayumi: AHHH!

Yoshiki: *Punches him*

Me: AWWW!

Yoshiki: Ayumi, I'll always be here about you.. I like.. everything about you..

The Girls: *Makes Wolf-Calls*

Yoshiki and Ayumi: *Blushes*

Morshige: Can we move on?

Me: Yes.. OH MY GAWD.. SEIKO.. AYUMI.. 10 minutes of heaven.. THIS SIGHT.. YUKA.. SEIKo..

YOU DO IT INSTEAD!

Seiko: Wow, Meanie!

*LATER ON*

Me: Yoshiki and Ayumi, I dare you to read my new fanfiction called "Pregnancy Issues"

Yoshiki: THIS DOES NOT SOUND GOOD!

Cruxy: It isn't YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT HIS Question of the Day IS!

Ayumi: UH.. Ima read it.. I'm curious!

*While Reading*

Yoshiki: WAAT!?

Ayumi: I would never do that.. EVER!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Ayumi: Please discontinue this fanfiction! I mean, the Pregnancy Issues.

Me: No, people want it continued..

Cruxy: NEXT TRUTH! SEIKO WAIT NEVERMIND THIS IS ANSWERED TOO MUCH AND JUST GOT BORING..

Me: Ima wait for more reviews!

Cruxy: K, who wants to play League Of Legends?

Everyone but N: ME!

Cruxy: KK! Ok let's make teams!

*40 Minutes Later*

Yoshiki: WOWWW CRUXY.. YOUR SUCH A FEEDER!

Ayumi: I'm removing you from my friends list..

Cruxy: NONONO PLEASE DOOON'T

Me: I have an idea for a dare for EVERYONE! Except me, haha. Cruxy this includes you.

Cruxy: WOW NOT FAIR.

Me: Guys, what is the dirtiest thing you've ever done?

Everyone but N: *Blushes*

Mayu: Well.. uh.. I ALMOST SUCKED Shige's SOMETHING!

Morshige: Grabbing Mayu's Boobs.

Yoshiki: Playing 1 Hour in Heaven.

Ayumi: Playing 1 Hour in Heaven with.. YOSHIKI!

Naomi: Threesome with Seiko and Satoshi.. *Gasp*

Satoshi: Threesome?

Seiko: AAA THREESOME!

Me: Haha, well done, your scared of Giant Man behind me!

Cruxy: I'm not doing the dare.

Seiko: PARTY POOPER!

Ayumi: YEAAA YOUR A PARTY POOPER.

Cruxy: *Throws a smoke bomb*

Me: Well, she just left. Let's ask her later. Because she has Writer's Power too, I can't Writer's Power her.

Ayumi: Just forget daring her.

Me: Well, Yoshiki what would you do if you proposed and your Fiancee's dad disaproved?

Because, I mean your dad disowned you, even though you paid the consequences. This is a truth.

Yoshiki: I would sing Rude?

Me: THEN SING IT!

Yoshiki: Okay then..

He sang:

"

Saturday morning jumped out of bed

And put on my best suit

Got in my car and raced like a jet

All the way to you

Knocked on your door with heart in my hand

To ask you a question

'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Yeah, no matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice

Can't live without her

Love me or hate me we will be boys

Standing at that altar

Or we will run away

To another galaxy, you know

You know she's in love with me

She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

No matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Rude

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?

Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die

Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!

Why you gotta be so rude?

Don't you know I'm human too?

Why you gotta be so rude?

I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Marry her anyway

Marry that girl

No matter what you say

Marry that girl

And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so

Rude

Why you gotta be so rude?

"

Ayumi: *Blushes, knowing of her dad's obvious disaproval.*

Mayu: AWWW SO KAWAII!

Naomi: KAWAII!

Seiko: KAWAAAAIII!

Satoshi: Why ya gotta be so rude.. SO cATCHY!

Me: Hmm, maybe 10ish more dares until the end of the chapter.. haha.

Me: Well, wow without Cruxy this'll make me more talkative.

Anyways, extra things.. HAHA, it's Truth, Dare and Promise to Repeat.

So.. Satoshi, promise to repeat this.. OH and also Promise to Repeat is only

this chapter. Anwyays, Satoshi, say I will take 2 dares and a truth.

Satoshi: I will takes 2 dates and a truth. I MEAN dares*.

Me: Lol.. first off, 7 minutes in heaven with Seiko. and no more truth, we're running out of time..

and other dare is to lick your armpit.

Satoshi: WHAT?

Seiko: Uh.. disgusting..

Naomi: JUST DO IT, WE'RE almost able to go home after 2 days of chapter 4..

Seiko and Satoshi: Whatever..

*5 minutes later*

Satoshi: There.. and I licked my armpit too. BLECH!

Me: Very well.. okay you guys are free to go until Chapter 5 TOMORROW AT 12:00 PM!

* * *

**Author's Note: That took long, I don't feel like writing right now. Since I just finished chapter 2 of**

**Pregnancy Issues.**

**Question of the Day: Would you confess publicly in front of friends or classmates, or privately like**

**on a rooftop, if you have one?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry for a long writing hiatus. My Pregnancy Issues will take a while because I am working on **

**new projects. Anyways I am adding new OCs from a Blood Drive Live Stream :3 let's meet em'!**

**But anyways, it might just be mostly introductions this chapter.**

* * *

Me: Hello, well Yuka, Mayu, Morishige and Ms. Yui, Me, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Satoshi, Seiko and Naomi

all were at the Corpse Party Blood Drive Live Stream! Then we met Danny, Alice, and Eevee.

Morishige: Eevee? Isn't that a pokemon.?

Eevee: OOH MY GODDD ITS SHIGE-NII! I WUUUB YOUUU VERY MUUCH! *Hugs him so tightly*

Me: EEVEE! No more Eeveeshige for you.

Eevee: *Barks*

Cruxy: Bad Eevee!

Mayu: MY SHIGE-NII! GO AWAAAY!

Yoshiki: I can't believe the reactions to the ending of Blood Drive.

Ayumi: I know right? Everyone was like: Who the heck is *blank* and *blank*

Naomi: They should be more mature about this..

Me: Danny and Alicee! Time to teleport you here *snaps fingers*

Danny: I never gave permission to be in this stupid fanfic!

Alice: I am so not adding a !eeveeshige command...

Eevee: I hate you N-senpai!

Me: You suck.

Danny: Anyways, I played through the game.. you should've seen the reactions! xD

Morishige: Why was I not told about this! Fuck you guys I should've been there!

Ayumi: We were being roleplayed actually, but then N-senpai told us everything and we started watching.

Alice: Anyways, I am the mod that takes care of chat.. wait why isn't Jelly here?

Me: All he does is translate.. Ugh.. well I think I might be able to start the Truth or Dare via

ideas from stream!

Cruxy: First dare.. is for Satoshi and Naomi. GO ahead and sleep.. in THE SAAAME BED. Cuddling.

Satoshi: Okaaaaaaay?

*In a weird room they get transported to*

Naomi: Don't dare grope my boobs!

Satoshi: Okay.. hehe mom!

*Naomi pecks Satoshi on the lips*

Satoshi: Wha..What?

Me: Hello, I just video-taped that. TIME TO POST IT ON YOUTUBE! Hmm.. MAYBE FACEBOOK TOO!

Cruxy: Pervert.

Ayumi: Uh.. lol!?

Mayu: The next chapter should be about me!

Me: Shut up Mayu. You'll get your turn.

Yuka: You forgot about mee!

Me: If you don't dare shut up, I'll trap you in a cage with Kizami for an entire chapter!

Yuka: NOOOO!

Satoshi: Meanie! THIS IS MY SISTER GODDAMMIT!

Yoshiki: What the hell is happening!?

Me: I don't know. Well time to put on a commercial break!

Cruxy: The hell is happening this chapter?

Eevee: I don't know. I WANT MORE EEVEESHIGE! I ship it so muuch!

Me: Time for some Dannice romance!

Danny: *finds himself kissing Alice*

Alice: MM-MMM!-MMMHHMMMHMMM!

Me: Liplocked for 5 hours of heaven with only one break every hour.

Cruxy: This is Pure torture.

Mayu: Meanies!

Satoshi: This is torture!

Naomi: Yeaaah!

Morishige: Hehe..

Me: Let's hurry up! Everyone wants to know whats happening!

Yoshiki: Ayumi, do you prefer DC or Marvel?

Ayumi: I guess DC?

Yoshiki: Well then, I'm your kryptonite.

Ayumi: *pecks him on the lips*

Seiko: AWW! SO KAWAAAAIIII!

5 HOURS LATER

Me: We should play League of Legends after!

Danny: *Lips get unstuck to Alice*

Alice: Your.. an amazing kisser!

Me: This is cheesy.

Yoshiki: Time to sing some credits?

Nagaku nagai tabi datta ne bokura deau ano toki made

Bunshi kigou kataware no you kimi ga inai boku nara...

Isso kuchita hakobune ni kegareta mi wo nagete

Utsukushii uso de oboreteitai

Aitakute aenakute kimi wa doko na no?

Wakaranai kikitakunai mada shinjitsu wa

Tobenai toritachi no REKUIEMU ga mata

Hibiku no wa SHANGURIRA no kokoro

Fuminshou no mikazuki kara koboru shizuku modoranai

Kirei na mono kirei datte waraeta ano kisetsu

Esoragoto no you mitsumeteta

Kienai de wasurenai de yureru shinkirou

Nakitakute nakenakute na wo yobu kedo...

Negai mo nukumori mo kaze ni tokeru nara

Semete ima kimi e ai uta wo

Aitakute aitakute yume no naka de ii

Dakishime sasayaite aa sono koe de

Tobenai toritachi no MIZERABURU wo koe

Habataku yo SHANGURIRA no sora e

Katachi wa chikakute mo hora soba ni iru

Raise de nakeru kurai aa aishiteta...

Boku ga sou boku na no wa ano hi aeta kara

Kono omoi kimi e to todoke

* * *

**Me: Bye! PM me your truths and dares please. Or give me ideas via chat on who I should truth/dare**

**and what it should be about.**


End file.
